Tengo Miedo
by Sisi2.0
Summary: -Tengo miedo... -¿De qué tienes miedo? -De que todo esto termine, de que algún día me dejes de amar... One-Shot JORI, Romántico, Muy Romántico...


_**Hola Readers! Ando Un Poco Perdida En El Mundo, Y Sé Que Aún No Actualizo Mis Otros Fics, Pero Este One-Shot Me Vino En Un Ataque De Inspiración Y De Pronto, Ya Lo Tenía Completo! :D**_

_**Ojalá Sea De Su Agrado Y Más Info Al Final, Gracias!... **_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son Exclusivos De Dan Schneider Y Nickelodeon...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**- Tengo miedo Jade**

Las palabras de la morena retumbó en el aire, recostadas en el césped del jardín de la casa compartida por ambas, yacían mirando al celeste y claro cielo con algunas nubes de por medio, recordando memorias y recuerdos de los últimos años de sus vidas…

**- ¿De qué tienes miedo amor?-** los ojos azul verdosos dejaron de ver el cielo para fijarse en los de su novia

**- De que todo esto termine, de que algún día me dejes de amar, de que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir mejor que yo…**

La inseguridad comenzó a surgir en la media latina, su romance ya tenía mucha historia por detrás, habían superado grandes dificultades por el solo hecho de enamorarse de una chica. Pero Tori seguía dudando, estaba demasiado enamorada como para soportar una ruptura, sobre todo si era con Jade.

**- Tú eres mi chica, solamente tú, pueden haber miles de chicas que sean "lindas" a su manera, pero la que me importa es la chica que en este momento está a mi lado, a la que yo llamo con orgullo, "mi novia"…**

Si bien Jade era muy fría con las personas, cuando nadie estaba cerca, solo Tori, podía comportarse como toda una adolescente enamorada, trataba a su novia como a una princesa, no era la chica con palabras hirientes y semblante amenazador, era la persona que convirtió a su novia en el centro de su universo… La morena sacó una sonrisa al escuchar la anterior respuesta de su pelinegra novia, ella sabía que su novia era la más dulce cuando solo eran ellas dos.

**- Te amo Jade, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en mi mundo?**

Era cierto, Tori había quedado totalmente enamorada de su actual novia, no podía pasar un solo día sin escuchar su voz, sin sentir su cariño y amor… Jade tampoco se quedaba atrás, Tori era lo más preciado que en este momento tenía, pasara lo que pasara, ella no la dejaría ir…

**- No lo sé, pero tú te convertiste en el mío primero-** le dijo con una sonrisa para luego depositar un corto beso en sus labios-** ¿pero por qué preguntas eso?, ¿acaso aun tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?- **

Jade sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al creer que Tori dudaba de que no la amara, con todos los obstáculos que superaron juntas ya no tenía dudas, le dolía que su Tori no creyera lo mismo.

**- No dudaría de ti jamás, creeré en ti hasta el día de mi muerte, sé que me amas porque puedo sentirlo, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, cuando me haces el amor… Solo dudo de las otras personas, sé que hay muchas personas que te podría dar mucho más de lo que puedo ofrecerte yo, aunque yo ya te lo he dado todo…**

Jade la miró incrédula, todo ese tiempo le había dado a entender que ella era única para ella, que no podía haber otra persona en la tierra que le interesara más que ella. Jade la amaba, Tori lo sabía, es todo lo que importaba.

**- Tú me lo has dado todo amor, no necesito más de alguna otra persona ni de tí… Mira a nuestro alrededor, ¿Dónde estamos? De esto se trata, estamos en nuestra casa, de ambas, para tener nuestras vidas juntas bebé, sé que si yo me llegara a separar de ti, no soportaría ni un solo día sin ti, porque mi vida no estaría completa si no estás tú**

La medio latina sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rápidamente a un color carmesí, a pesar de todos los años como novias, Jade aún la hacía sonrojar con palabras tiernas en el momento preciso…

Tori se acomodó en el césped colocando su codo izquierdo en él y su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, una posición cómoda para observar el rostro de su novia. La morena creía que tenía la mejor novia que podría haber tenido, ningún chico había provocado antes un gran enamoramiento en ella.

**- Jamás te dejaría mi princesa, no podría separarme de ti aunque me quitaran la vida por hacerlo. Eres indispensable en mi vida, te he amado como a nadie en este mundo, cambié a mi familia por ti en su momento y volvería a hacerlo otra vez, porque mi vida es la que ahora está ligada a ti.**

La pelinegra siente los típicos cosquilleos en su estómago, Tori era la persona más cursi y romántica que había conocido, por suerte era su novia, así que escuchar todo su romanticismo sabiendo que era para ella le ablandó su corazón.

Jade se acercó al rostro de su chica y le dio un tierno beso que prolongaron hasta que ambas se quedaron sin aire, la chica gótica se levantó poniéndose de pie haciendo un ademán para que Tori se levantara. La morena alzó la mano para que su novia le ayudara a levantarse, cosa que Jade sin pensarlo correspondió.

Estando ambas de pie, la chica tomó ambas manos de su novia y comenzó a hablarle:

**- Tori, tú eres el amor de mi vida, he tomado el camino correcto porque tú estás en ella. Eres la chica más perfecta que puede haber, y aún doy gracias al cielo de tenerte como novia, pero ya no quiero que seas mi novia…- **Jade miraba fijamente a su media latina favorita que tenía confusión en su rostro. De pronto, la pelinegra comenzó a agacharse hasta que su rodilla tocó el piso, sacó una pequeña cajita color rojo intenso…- **sé que este no es el mejor lugar para pedírtelo, pero la situación lo amerita…- **La morena abrió grandemente los ojos sorprendida por el gesto de su amada sobre todo al notar que la pelinegra abría la pequeña cajita con algo brillante en ella- **Victoria Vega, mi dulce y hermosa Vega, poseedora de mis pensamientos, mis sueños y mi corazón, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?... Sé que no tendré el mejor humor del mundo y que soy muy celosa contigo, pero todo estos años lo nuestro ha funcionado correctamente y tú me amas como soy y….- **

Jade no pudo continuar porque de un momento a otro, la latina se puso a su altura y apoderó de sus labios fundiéndolos en un tierno beso que cada vez se profundizó más. La latina la abrazó por el cuello y la fue empujando levemente hasta que la espalda de su novia quedó en el césped, continuaban besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

**- Por supuesto Jade, no me perdería por nada en el mundo ser tu esposa-** le respondió Tori. Jade se levantó hasta quedarse sentada con Tori en sus piernas, la besó con cariño y luego puso su frente en la de ella sonriéndole a su futura esposa.

Jade le tomó la mano y le puso la argolla de compromiso en su dedo para luego besarla lentamente en sus labios y su cuello.

No notaron cómo llegaron a la habitación y terminaron una vez más debajo de las sábanas demostrando su amor mutuamente en perfecta sincronía, hablando a través de sus cuerpos profesando a esas cuatro paredes lo que en su futuro venía: una perfecta familia.

Meses después, ambas caminaban vestidas de blanco hacia el altar para dar un "si" definitivo, un "acepto" a estar ligada de por vida con la persona que amas más que a todo en el mundo, dos palabras que son dichas en menos de dos segundos pero tienen validez hasta el día que su amor muera, situación que es muy probable que nunca pasase, Jade West y Tori Vega lo habían dejado todo por el amor, todo para formar una familia con el amor de tu vida, todo por la mutua felicidad…

**- Acepto**

**- Acepto**

Un beso lleno de ternura hizo aplaudir a los espectadores a una mágica boda deseando una igual para sí mismos, pero el hecho de que todos estaban felices por ver a estas dos chicas gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos era irrefutable, era un momento tal cual como la boda: mágico

**- Te haré feliz por el resto de mi vida, esa será mi misión amor, prometo que jamás te faltará nada y sé que a mí tampoco, tú eres todo lo que necesito para vivir plenamente esposa mía, mi Victoria West-Vega**

Las palabras de la chica pelinegra resonaron en la limusina que las llevaba desde la iglesia hasta su hogar, de ahí, a su luna de miel… Tori estaba emocionada no solo por las palabras, sino por el hecho de dar el paso más importante de sus vidas, el matrimonio, y no hay mejor opción que hacerlo con la dueña de tu corazón…

- **Tú ya me haces feliz amor, y sé que cada día me harás incrementar este amor por ti, ahora tengo la certeza de que nada nos separará en el futuro, nuestro destino es convivir al lado de la otra, porque yo no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, tu eres mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, el amor de mi vida, Jadelyn West-Vega**

Con un beso lleno de ternura culminó aquel intercambio de palabras con amor, ambas con argollas en su mano, no tienen problemas en demostrar su amor ya sea en público como en privado. Sellando su destino con un beso, dan paso a un sin fin de oportunidades que juntas en comunión, sabrán aprovechar perfectamente por el beneficio de ambas chicas, porque ahora, la vida de Jade y Tori le pertenecía por completo a su esposa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mis Agradecimientos A Tí Por Leer Hasta Aquí, Que Considerado/a 3... Pues, Esto Quedaría Como Un One-Shot, Pero No Descarto Una Secuela ;D Si Lo Quieren, Solo Dejenlo En El Pequeño Cuadrado De Comentarios De Aquí Abajo, Se Les Agradecería Aún Más. Se Aceptan Criticas Constructivas Y... ¡Jámas Había Sido Tan Cursi En Mi Vida! xD **_

_**Independiente De Todo, Gracias Por El Apoyo Y Hasta Luego! :D Espero Sus Reviews c:**_


End file.
